User blog:Starscream7/Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution - Update 2
Well, it's been a long one and a half months since the first update for the sequel to Jurassic Shark - Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. And I know that it's definitely time for a second update. So let's get started: #I have had a cold recently, and I haven't gotten much done with the sharks and filming has gotten behind. I'll be over my cold very soon, and when I am, I will be completing the sharks. The status: the Bull Shark's just about done, with the last thing we need being the eyes. The Hammerhead Shark has been started, but there's quite a bit more work to be done. The Crocodile Shark has not been started on yet, but I will once the Bull and Hammerhead Sharks are complete. #I believe I may have said this in the first update, but if I didn't, then here goes: there will be NERF guns in the film, for specific reasons, but they will be far-outmatched by the real guns that will be used. NOTE: These are not actual firearms being used. They are fake guns such as Airsoft. So that will be a major improvement. #The story will be deeper in the movie. The first film had a very loose story for a reason: it was supposed to be a basic, fun movie. The characters go on a shark hunt. Simple as that. The second film will feature a deeper insight into the characters, as well as a bigger look into the InGen employees. Several conflicts will arise, and all-in-all, the film will have a bigger and better storyline then the original. So that's another improvement and something to look forward to. #I am still aiming for the June 8th release date. Potentially, it could be a little bit earlier. If so, it would only be about a week earlier, but you would probably learn that in the next two to three months. #For those of you who may be following the film's article, you would see that all the character names have been confirmed and are official. Here is the nearly-complete casting call: #*Jon M - Chase Landon #*Jacob D - Billy Trenton #*Russell P - Russell Griffin #*Gabe S - Gabe Coleman #*Will M - Eddie Jackson #*Jon M - Carter Phillips #*Russell P - Quinn Freeman #*Nick S - Brett Nelson #*Will M - Jimmy Clark #*Artie Bridges #**There are a few characters who have yet to be confirmed. Nate Williams still remains unconfirmed, as it is unknown if he survived the original hunt as of now. Alexa Murray has been confirmed to not be returning, and Ian A was slated to play a character that has yet to be confirmed as well. There is at least two or three more characters who are potentially going to appear in the film, but they have yet to be announced. #Jurassic Shark: Redemption is an upcoming film that is an upcoming spin-off to the series that will take place in-between the events of the first and second films. It will be directed by TheRaptor101 and written by me. The film is slated to be released around November to December of this year. NOTE: This film is a spin-off and does not majorly affect the events of the original story. That's all for now, everyone. Update 3 is slated to be about the status of filming, the sharks, and any other things. So stay tuned, as they should be coming within the next two-three weeks. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 01:58, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Starscream7 Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Updates